story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
David (AFCoD)
David (デビッド Debiddo) is a bachelor in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. David lives on Blacksmith Shop with his parents, Xavier and Margot, as well as younger brother, Sean. David is a calm and trustworthy boy who admires other people such as Carmen and Marie, the latter of which he has a large crush on. Below is a brief description about getting married in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams''. For more information, click here.'' David lives in Heartful City from the beginning of game, therefore the player can begin interacting with him right away. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their happiness points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in David's case; a Handmade Chocolate), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player may have two children. David's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from David when he reaches 1 Flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. David bought a French Toast that he wants to give to the player. If his gift is accepted, he will be happy, and the player will earn +1000 XP. If his gift is rejected, he will be sad, and the protagonist will lose -1000 XP. The food can be re-gifted to Theo for a big boost in XP. ---- Requirement: David has a Purple Flower or higher ---- Requirement: David at a Blue Flower or higher ---- I Need an Apple Pie As the title says, the objective of David's first request is to bring him an Apple Pie. ---- A Delivery for Florian The objective of David's second request is to deliver a present to Florian. ---- Upon talking to David, he will ask the player to play a game with him, and they can either agree or disagree. The player can do whatever they want with that mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. Failure will result in David being upset, and they lose 6000 XP. ---- Do You Love David? After David reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find David during the day, and show him that going-steady ring! After he accepts it, the scene will take place at the beach, where David will begin telling his love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the female player and David officially become sweethearts. He will walk her home, and this event will end. Not showing up to meet David or giving him a negative response during the event will result in losing 3000 XP. ---- A Date with David David will visit the player's house when he reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the player leaves her home in the morning. He was asking that the player would like to go on a date with him later or not. If his request is accepted, be sure to go to the small diner inside Delight Apartment, at 16:00. David's New Dish *Hearty Lovely Patisserie *12:00 to 13:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *David (Girl Player)/Marie (Boy Player) have 1 Flower OR you are married David comes to visit Marie, and informs her that he has been working on a new dish that is coming along splendidly. He seems to be short on an important ingredient and has come to ask Marie for 5 strawberries. Marie leaves to go check to see if they have any. When she returns, Marie says that they do have them, but at the moment Jean is busy sorting stuff. David is more than happy to have Marie come by to his house to drop off the strawberries. The fruits that Marie picks out are always perfect, and they transforms his dishes when he cooks them. Marie reminds him that the crops come from the player's farm. David just have to make a dish worthy of such heavenly crops. Marie can't wait to taste the new dish. ---- I'm Hungry *Walk into Blaxmith *12:00 to 13:00 *Not on Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *David (Girl Player)/Marie (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married Marie is convinced that David is the perfect person to run her errand and explains that despite having a big meal, she still hungry and in need of a little snack. But when she requests an omelette, he is in disbelief. Once it wears off, David agrees to make it and leaves, with her complaining that he better hurry up. When he returns with the food she excitedly digs in, it causes him to make an amused remark. Marie gives him some vegetables in return for the dish and says goodbye. ---- Let's go on a date! *Walk from Mirage Avenue to Prism Heart Lake *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *David (Girl Player)/Marie (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers OR you are married *You already finished the game's main storyline Near the lake, Marie and David admire the scenery and sit down for a break to talk. Marie asks David if it means a lot to him that his "spouse" can cook. David says that because he plans on cooking it doesn't matter to him, but would think it would be fun to cook together with someone. Marie agrees, then asks him if he has any questions for her, encouraging him to ask away. David asks her when Marie began to start cooking. Marie explains her mother cooked a sort-of learned along the way. She really looks up to her mom, something David kinds admirable. Marie then begins to say something, but pauses until David asks what she wanted to say. She quickly dodges by asking him why David invited her there, and he mentions wanting to see her. Marie is very happy and asks that he invites her again, as she likes spending time with him. He agrees and they leave. ---- Token of Love *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *8:00 to 11:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *David (Girl Player)/Marie (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers OR you are married Whilst standing near the fountain on Mirage Avenue, Marie and David look at one another when she begins to laugh. David asks about this and Marie recalls what led to them hooking up, and she is very surprised when he suddenly reveals a "token of love" he made for her, a handmade chocolate. Marie tells that she loves David and he asks her to marry him, which Marie excitedly accepts. At House Area, the player happily congratulates them, then asks about when they will plan the wedding ceremony. They promise to call the player one month in morning, and decide to held it at the church. Following a successful proposal, David and Marie approach the player in front of his/her house to announce their marriage. One month after viewing the 4th Rival Event, David and Marie will held their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from David or Marie in one morning (depending on gender), the player will be taken to the Church. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. Their respective families, as well as randomly chosen friends, will attend. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the wedding is over, the protagonist immediately taken back to his/her house at 12:00. Two months after David and Marie get married, Marie will have a red cross above her head when the player approaches her. Here, the player will learn that she has been thinking about having a baby with David. If her request is accepted, David and Ran will have a daughter named Devi. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelors